Ignis Niveus
Andy Prayitno (アンディー·プレイーットノー) is the main protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Future of Fate series. After the war in Indonesia, he formed the Prayitno Faction, beginning his mission to end the war. What lies in his reason are "The Protector of Destiny" (運命の保護, Unmei no Hogo). Personality He is a young man who always felt alone and abandoned after losing his relatives; he was the only sole survivor alongside his friends and comrades. Despite his tendency to quickly get angry sometimes, he was a kind and friendly person who deeply cared for his friends, allies and comrades. Because of his family's death during his child, his haunted past always appears and causing him to become traumatized and additionally, he is also suffering of Hemoptysis, occasionally causing him great pain and coughing his blood up. He's always thought that no one will deeply care for him, although he wasn't aware that anyone did care for him. When one of his friends/comrades are angry at him, he always has the tendency to act sensitive, causing his personality to change into a deep and depressed person who never came out again from his room until his friends/comrades, who were angry at him began to regret and apologize to him for having to do so. When another protagonist or antagonist asks him for his identity, he will usually say: "I am just a passing-through human, remember that!" just before a climatic battle begins. Skills & Abilities Even though he had no piloting skills, he quickly learned about piloting the Mobile Suit from the inside of his mind. Andy's fighting ability developed quickly and greatly during his time in combat, along with his mastery of FATE Mode. He is also capable of creating mobile weapons, such as Mobile Weapons, Vehicles, Support Units, Weapons, Systems, and Devices. When he had finished the design, he are usually requesting the X-Gear Inc. to built it. Because of his skills are capable to develop everything, he earned his new alias: "The Developer of Everything" (全ての開発者, Subete no Kaihatsusha). When he attached the first Healernizer, an highly advanced technology which gave him regenerative abilities, he became an superhuman. He can heal whenever he's in trouble, even when he gets wounded; stopping his aging ability, thus becoming an immortal human. He was able to survive in unlimited years, even retraining his appearance from his youth. Andy has gained this ability when he became FATE Hybrid. When he activates his FATE Mode, his accuracy and acceleration dramatically increased. History Journey to the New Worlds Battle For New Future The Humanity and Destruction Final Battle Against Versia and Dark Prayitno Faction Vs. Dark Andy Prayitno (First Battle) Their final battle were initiated after his dark self absorbing Vs. Dark Andy Prayitno (Second Battle) Vs. Dark Andy Prayitno (Third Battle) Vs. Dark Andy Prayitno (Last Stand) After he managed to deliver several hits to his dark self, Dark Andy were regenerating his damaged mobile suit and forming his infected blade for attempt to slice his genetic in half but Andy was able to counter his attack by using his shield and cutting Dark Quantum's left arm. However, his attack wasn't able to enough to defeat him as Dark Andy were regenerating its left arm whipfist form from his body to hit Andy. Using the blade, he was sliced off the regenerated right arm whipfist from Dark Andy. Weakened, Dark Andy formed the hammerfists to smash him, but he managed to dodged and uses his funnel to rip off both of Dark Quantum's arms. Dark Andy were soundly defeated, he said to original Andy, that he was now on the top of the murderous chain. After his dark self's last words, he quickly draws his large beam saber and he was mercilessly and rapidly stabbing his dark self to death. United of Earth's Fortress Defensive Line With his dark self's existences has finally erased from the world, he continuing his mission to assist UEF and destroy Versia. Relationship Prayitno Faction Dark Prayitno Faction *Dark Andy Prayitno United of Earth Forces Orb Union/Three Ships Alliance *Kira \Yamato *Athrun Zala *Lacus Clyne *Cagalli Yula Attha *Mu La Flaga *Murrue Ramius *Miriallia Haw ZAFT *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Rey Za Burrel *Meyrin Hawke *Yzak Joule *Dearka Elsman Earth Alliance * Celestial Being Gundam Meisters *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos *Allelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde Crew of Ptolemaois II *Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Marie Parfacy *Feldt Grace *Ian Vashti *Linda Vashti *Mileina Vashti *Lasse Aeon Quotes Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Characters